


Hold

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Breathplay, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: Severus has a newinteresthe's been hiding, and Harry knows just how to get it out of him.





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Is this really necessary, Potter?" Severus snapped 

Standing a few feet back from the bed to watch him, Harry let out a low chuckle. Only Severus of all people could manage to be antagonistic while in such a vulnerable position. He would hesitate to ever call the man _helpless_ , no matter how well bound he was to the bed, given his talent for wandless magic. But completely stripped naked, blindfolded and restrained, he _was_ vulnerable, and in those moments, he was his most prickly.

" _Yes_ , it is," Harry answered, and he watched the muscles in Severus' jaw twitch. His hands flexed in the restraints at the same time, as though he was contemplating trying to release himself. Harry waited him out until he settled again. When he was satisfied the man was going to cooperate, he pushed away from the dresser he'd been leaning against to step closer to the bed, reaching out and trailing one hand lightly along Severus' thigh. "Now, what is it you've been holding back this time, Severus?"

Severus scowled from behind his blindfold, the corners of his mouth pulling further down when Harry only chuckled again. "I'm not holding anything back," he grumbled. His tone had turned almost petulant, furthering Harry's amusement as he hummed softly and moved to climb onto the bed with Severus. He straddled the other man's waist, his still-clad thighs pressed against the other man’s bare skin, while he leaned down over Severus to brush his lips against his jaw.

"Is that so?" he murmured against Severus' skin, as he slowly trailed kisses back towards the place where his neck and jaw met. Pausing, he bit down and sucked until he pulled a low moan from Severus' throat, and then pulled back with a satisfied expression. "Because I think you've been hiding something. Now, what is it, love?"

Laying his hands low on Severus' stomach, Harry began sliding them slowly upwards over his skin, brushing his thumbs over his nipples and then moving on just when he began to arch up into the touch. "We've tried spanking... fucking up against the wall... I _know_ you don't want to top," Harry added with a chuckle. Changing course with his hands, he trailed one down the centre of Severus' chest and between his legs. With a quick, murmured spell, he slicked his fingers as they slid into his crease to rub over his hole, and Severus' breath hitched as he rolled his hips upward and shifted his legs further open for him.

"So..." Harry's voice dipped to a low murmur as he leaned down over Severus to bring his lips beside his ear while his fingers began tracing slow, firm circles against his hole. "What filthy new idea is kicking around that head of yours, Severus? _Tell me_."

He heard Severus suck in a slow, ragged breath and felt him pressing his hips down against his fingers, trying to bear down onto them only to have Harry pull his hand back each time until he settled again. Finally, with a growl of frustration, he stilled, turning his face away and scowling anxiously at the wall as he spoke in a tight voice.

"Breathplay."

Startled, Harry pulled back a bit to look at him properly and watched the muscles in Severus' jaw flex. The look of uncertainty that crossed his features was obvious, even from his profile. Just as his arms began to tense in preparation of a fresh struggle to free himself, Harry moved in and brushed his lips roughly against the line of his jaw, instantly settling Severus again as a low hum rumbled in his throat.

"You want me to choke you?" he murmured against Severus' skin, one finger pressing harder against his hole.

There was a pause while Severus swallowed, and then, "Yes..."

"While I-"

" _Yes!_ "

The word came out as a groan this time, without any hesitation, and Harry echoed the sound with a low groan of his own as he pressed his finger deep into Severus with one smooth slide, quickly following it with a second as Severus arched beneath him. Dipping his head again, he latched his mouth onto the other man's neck to bite and suck at his skin, working it in his teeth until he raised up a welt and the sound of Severus' moan mingled with his own. As he pulled back to move to the other side, he moved his free hand to trail his fingers along Severus' side. He reached for Severus’ throat and curled his palm against his skin, sucking in a ragged breath and releasing it with a growl when Severus responded by arching his throat into Harry’s hand.

"You're so bloody _hot_ , you know that?" Harry said roughly, flexing his hand slightly around Severus' throatHe was rewarded by a sound caught between another moan and a breathless laugh.

"Deviant brat," Severus murmured, and Harry flashed a smirk as he looked down into his dark, hazy eyes.

Leaning down to nip at Severus' lower lip, he hummed in agreement. Harry crooked his fingers, thrusting them deep into Severus’ body to press against his prostate, pulling a sharp cry of pleasure from his throat. "And you _love_ it."

As he pulled back again, Harry squeezed his hand around Severus' throat briefly before withdrawing it, slipping his fingers out of his body while he gripped the hem of his own shirt and pulled it up over his head to toss aside. His trousers and pants followed a moment later, and he pushed Severus' thighs wide apart as he shifted onto his knees between his legs. He slicked his cock with another spell and a few quick strokes of his hand, before guiding the head into Severus' crease to press hard against him, watching Severus arch against his bound arms to press his hips down in response.

"That's it," Harry murmured while he watched Severus roll his hips again, sliding his hand up over his chest to curl around his throat again. Instantly, Severus went still and let out a faint whimper, looking up at Harry with his breathing already ragged. Biting down on his lower lip, Harry growled low in his throat and flexed his hand lightly. " _Fuck_..."

Taking a ragged breath of his own to steady himself, he squeezed his hand a bit more and held there, maintaining the gentle pressure on Severus' throat as he snapped his hips to enter him with one swift, hard thrust. Severus' cry came out half-strangled as he bucked beneath him, back arching up from the mattress and arms straining against his restraints. Harry waited for him to settle before he moved again, holding his hand on his throat as he drew out of Severus slowly and then snapped his hips once more, setting up a hard, pounding rhythm that pulled a string of short, breathless groans from Severus' lips.

His hand on Severus' throat squeezed and relaxed in its own rhythm, until Harry could feel Severus arching his throat up against his palm each time he let off on the pressure. Searching the other man's face, he saw a flicker of uncertainty cross Severus' features as he met his eyes, as though worried his own need might put Harry off, and with a low groan, Harry squeezed his hand around Severus' throat again and held as he quickened the pace of his hips.

Severus let out a breathless hiss that might have been a 'yes', and arched beneath him again, rocking his hips to meet of Harry’s thrusts. Reaching his free hand between them, Harry wrapped it firmly around Severus' cock and began stroking him in time with their movements, panting harshly as he moved inside him. His head tipped back with a long, low moan after a moment, shuddering against Severus and feeling the other man trembling beneath him in return as he flexed his hand a bit more firmly around Severus' throat to cut off his air completely.

He held the position for only a few seconds, letting Severus arch and writhe against him, looking down to watch the strain in his muscles as his body wound with tension before he let off. Like a bowstring snapping, Severus sucked in a sharp breath and arched hard against his restraints as he came, clenching hard around Harry's cock while his own prick pulsed in his hand. With a strangled sound, Harry thrust deep into him one last time and held, letting the rippling of Severus' body pull his own orgasm from him while he eased his hands away from his cock and throat and collapsed over him. Melting against Severus with a soft sound, he buried his face against his neck and nuzzled him while the sound of their ragged breathing filled his ears, stroking his hands gently over Severus' sides to help settle and soothe him.

"Th-... thank-"

Harry shushed him softly, brushing his lips against the sensitive spot behind Severus' ear before gently nuzzling him there. "You're welcome, love. Now just relax, we'll talk later." Severus managed a small, unsteady nod, and Harry shifted against him to wind himself around him as best he could, murmuring a spell to free Severus' hands. A moment later, he felt the duvets being tugged over them both, before Severus' arms wound tight around him, and he smiled against Severus’ neck, burrowing into the other man’s warmth and closing his eyes with a contented hum.


End file.
